Down
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: One rainy night, Sora calls Taichi to come pick her up. He does as she pleases and goes to her, only to find out that Yamato has broken up with her. Out of the ashes of a ruined relationship, will a new love bloom? SONGFIC


**Author's Note: Well. Hasn't it been forever since I've posted a story. xD;; My interest in Digimon and my ability to finish a story really diminished... but I've had the idea for this songfic in the back of my mind for almost a year now. Like, right after the new Blink 182 CD came out... well, whatever. But yeah, for old time's sake, here's a Taiora from nobody's favorite author. ;3 I'll be amazed if anyone actually remembers me. oo; Well, don't expect many more Digimon fics from me, but you'll probably see me in other anime sections of FFN. 3! I might come back though, I have a bunch of unfinished Digimon stories... but anyway, please review; comments fuel my inspiration. ;3 Also, something long overdo: Thank you to anyone who reviewed my older stories. I really appreciate it. By getting those compliments, I continued writing. Luckily my newer stories are much better seeing as how they aren't written by a nine to eleven-year-old (which my old stories were xD;;). But thank you all so, so much; you all served as great inspiration for me to continue. I'm especially grateful to a retired Taiora author, FoxyTaioraQueen. Her comments to me through e-mail were a big reason why I kept writing. And finally, a huuuuuuuge thank you to my best friend Tara for reading this for me and convincing me it didn't totally suck. x3;; **

**Okay, anyway, so, yeah, pllllllease review. I'LL GIVE YOU A BIG HUG IF YOU DO!! XD!!! If you have any further questions/comments/death threats, just send 'em to ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters. Seriously, why would I write a _fan_fic if I owned them? I also don't own the song "Down" - that belongs to Blink 182. **

_The drops of rain, they fall all over._

_This awkward silence makes me crazy._

_The glow inside burns light upon her._

_I'll try to kiss you if you let me._

**Tap tap tap. **The noise from the rain against the windshield of his Camaro pounded at Taichi's thoughts like a jackhammer. Instead of feeling the tranquility that rain usually brought, it made him feel even more uncomfortable. It had been the only sound in the car since he had picked her up. He had spotted her sitting on a park bench amongst the frosty rain waiting for him. Her sopping ginger hair clung to her tearstained face, as her hands frantically wiped tears away when she saw him pulling up. She rose to her feet, her sodden clothes collapsing against her diminutive figure. He had leaned over, pushing open the passenger side door.

"Tai… I don't think I should get in… I'll ruin your car…." Her voice was weak and raspy, notably from crying.

"Sora, you think I care about that?" He questioned, raising a thin brown eyebrow. She had then smiled softly, comforted by Taichi's kindness. She had sat down in the passenger seat, sniffling as he pulled the door closed. As he glanced back at his shaken friend, he desired with all his heart to kiss her pale pink lips, causing her pain to dissipate. In his heart, he knew however that she would never accept him. He was nothing more to her but a best friend.

_Tidal waves, they rip right through me._

_Tears from eyes worn, cold and sad._

_Pick me up now._

_I need you so bad._

Ever since they were children, it had always tortured Taichi to see Sora sad. His puppy love crush when they were children had elevated and bloomed into an unconditional love. Even though Sora had loved someone else, he still stayed by her, caring for her as a brother would for his sister. He would hold her when she cried, listen as she would blather on about every detail of a date she had had. Now more than ever, it tore at his heart to see her such a wreck. He stopped as the traffic light flickered from yellow to red and glimpsed towards her once more. She acted unaware of the tears that were still cascading from her cinnamon eyes. Her fingers fiddled nervously with the hem of her maroon skirt. She could sense the oncoming inquiry from her ever-curious companion.

"Sora…" His deep voice was gentle and filled with concern. "What…"

"He broke up with me." She spat out without another word. He froze. He had suspected it, but wished it wasn't true for Sora's benefit. Her tears fell more quickly.

"He… he did what?" He asked, trying not to believe it.

"He broke with me, Tai. You know, dumped me? Ended our relationship?" Sora growled bitterly without considering what she was saying.

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It makes me so _

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It makes me so_

He bit his lip, trying to prevent himself from crying with her. Her pain caused him such turmoil, if only she knew.

"I'm so sorry, Tai…" Her voice was now becoming a squeaky murmur, barely coming from her aching throat.

"It's alright, Sora… I don't blame you, I was being an idiot anyway." He chuckled as he turned onto another street. Sora and Yamato had been going out since ninth grade and now – nearing the end of their second year in college – everyone was sure the long-term couple would marry. Sora was so deeply in love with him, Taichi didn't blame her for being heartbroken about the separation.

_Your vows of silence fall all over._

_The look in your eyes makes me crazy._

_I feel the darkness break upon her._

_I'll take you over if you let me._

Time passed tortuously, Sora had returned to her silent crying and Taichi was once more enraptured in his thoughts. The raindrops – again the only sound that echoed through the car – once more drilled at Taichi's mind. He avoided looking at Sora's face, her usually cheery garnet eyes were detached and miserable. Her body shook and shivered as she cried.

"Um… do you want me to drive you to Mimi's place or something?" He asked, breaking the silence. He took into consideration the fact that she and Yamato shared an apartment.

"A… actually…." She looked towards him, eyes puffy and red. "Could… I stay at your apartment for a little while? Mimi… I love her, but she drives me insane sometimes…" She smiled a little.

"Of course." He nodded, heading towards his apartment building.

_Tidal waves, they rip right through me._

_Tears from eyes worn, cold and sad._

_Pick me up now._

_I need you so bad._

Taichi sighed as he halted his car once more at a traffic light. He was thinking again, about her, about what he should do, about what he _wanted_ to do.

"Tai…?" Sora's diminishing voice spoke once more.

"Yep?" He replied, eyes focusing on the road.

"Why? Why do you still care for me so much?" She questioned, leaning forward, head resting in the palm of her hands. "You're always there for me no matter what… even though I know you liked me in ninth grade. You remember, right? At Yamato's Christmas concert? You asked me what I was doing afterwards, and I told you I wanted to be free for him? You… you felt…" She trailed off, a realization slowly reaching her. "You probably felt the same way I do right now. Didn't you?" She sniffled.

"Well…" Taichi didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make Sora feel guilty, but he knew – just as he understood how she felt – she would know that he was lying.

_Down down down down _

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It makes me so_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It makes me so_

"I'm so sorry, Tai." She cried. "You're so kind to me. I don't deserve you as a friend." She was suddenly startled when Tai swerved into a nearby parking lot. "Tai?!" She called out, startled. "Tai, what's wrong with y-" Before she could finish her sentence, his lips silenced her. Sora's eyes were wide with shock but she didn't pull away from his kiss. Soon, her expression softened and she welcomed his lips, feeling at ease for the first time that entire day.


End file.
